Il parait qu'il y a une vie après la mort
by LisaraAsashi
Summary: Résumé: (Ceci est la suite de "Après le bip") "J'ai besoin de laisser un trace de mon amour pour toi sur cette terre.' Os pas très joyeuse, suicidaire et dépressif passer votre chemin. Mathieu arrivera-t-il a vivre sans Antoine ? x) je suis très nul pour le résumé alors voilà voilà bonne lecture.


Les larmes lui étaient rapidement venu et il fut bientôt secoué par de violent sanglots, comment n'avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ? Son meilleur ami, que dis-je l'amour de sa vie était mort, il y a maintenant un moi et lui n'était au courant que depuis dix minutes, dix pitoyables minutes qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Il était assis dans le canapé essayant de calmer ses pleurs tant bien que mal. Le petit brun prit doucement son téléphone entre ses mains alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues qui à présent était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il regarda dans son journal d'appel et appuya sur le dernier contact qui lui avait téléphoner; la mère d'Antoine.

Une douce voix lui répondit aimablement, il savait qu'il allait sans doute raviver de douloureux souvenir à celle-ci.

« Bonjour Mme Daniel, c'est Mathieu Sommet...Est-ce-qui serai possible de se voir aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît c'est important... »

La voix de l'animateur de SLG était secoué par quelques sanglots. A l'autre bout du fil la vieille femme ne put réprimandé un petit sourire triste alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

« B-bien sûr...Où se rejoint-on ?

-Et bien...Cela vous dit de venir chez moi ? Je préfère parler de ça en privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-D'accord, quand dois-je venir ?

-Vous êtes libre vers 16h ? -Tu sais, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire maintenant qu'il nous a quitté. »

Sa voix n'était à présent plus qu'un murmure et le petit brun entendit les pleurs de la vieille femme. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable, il essaya de la consoler mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour cela et Antoine le lui aurait sûrement rappeler s'il avait été encore là.

« À tout de suite. »

Le jeune YouTuber raccrocha, puis posa ses lunettes sur la table basse puis il ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Ses yeux bleu azur étaient embrouillé par les larmes, il resta ainsi pendant dix bonne minutes avant de reprendre son téléphone pour rappeler l'amour de sa vie, juste pour entendre sa voix qui ressemblait à celle d'un gosse de 10 ans. Il alla ensuite sur internet pour regarder un épisode de « What The Cut ?! » s'allongeant sur le canapé, finissant par s'endormir un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut en entendant que quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte, il se leva doucement passant sa main sur ses yeux douloureux à force de pleurer puis alla ouvrir la porte, souriant un peu à la vieille femme. Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à parler, le plus jeune avait demander à la mère d'Antoine, s'il pouvait continuer de payer le forfait de celui-ci, lui avouant gêner qu'il était amoureux de son fils. La vieille femme le prit dans ses bras quand elle vu que Mathieu était en larme lui disant qu'elle ferait en sorte que la ligne ne sois pas coupé. Elle finit par partir vers 19h laissant le jeune homme seul.

Un mois plus tard le jeune YouTuber se baladait sur internent pour trouver une vidéo qui serait enfin capable de le faire sourire, il passait ses journées enfermé chez lui dans le noir total, un mois qu'il déclinait les invitations de ses amis.

Il finit par enfin aller sur les réseaux sociaux pourvoir ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, il vu surtout ses fans se plaindre car il n'avait pas sortit d'épisode ce mois-ci. Le petit brun laissa seulement un message sur Twitter qui disait : « Je suis vraiment désolé, pas d'épisode de SLG ce mois-ci, je passe un mauvais cap », il quitta ensuite la page pour aller dans sa chambre. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il appela directement l'homme aux cheveux fous, il tomba sur le répondeur et sourit tristement en entendant sa voix.

Biiiippp.

Allô ,Antoine c'est Mathieu, je sais que laisser un message sur ton répondeur ne sert à rien et que cela est vraiment stupide de ma part. Mais je n'en peux plus, devoir affronter ce monde sans toi n'est plus une vie. Je ne veux plus tourner de SLG, je n'en ai plus la force, apparemment mon connard de fournisseur est mort, il y a un mois et mon cœur est mort avec lui. Alors voilà je te laisse un dernier message, sûrement inutile car tu ne l'entendra jamais mais bon, j'ai besoin de laisser une trace de mon amour pour toi sur cette terre. Alors voilà mon psychopathe aux cheveux fous, je t'aime putain, je t'aime tellement si tu savais... C'était le dernier message de Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile pour vous servir.

Biiipppp

_Et c'est dans l'amertume, que ma journée s'achève. Seul dans mon lit, je t'appelle . Encore le répondeur...Cette voix qui me rappelle que c'est le seul moyen de te dire "Je t'aime"._

Après cela il se força à prendre l'intégralité d'une boite de somnifère, il était sur de ne pas s'a rate après ça. Le jeune Sommet se leva tranquillement et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, fouillant dedans. Il afficha un sourire quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un pistolet qui était charger a blanc, mais le brun savait que à bout portant cette munition pouvait être mortelle. Le YouTuber défit le cran de sécurité du pistolet puis serra Richard contre lui, la mère d'Antoine avait eut la gentillesse de lui donner la peluche, une veste ainsi chemise appartenant à son amour, d'ailleurs il portait la chemise et la veste du défunt Antoine.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette chemise imprégner de l'odeur du présentateur de ''What The Cut !?" que Mathieu arrivait à dormir le soir sans faire de cauchemars.

Il caressa l'arme du bout des doigts avant de la reprendre pour la poser contre sa tempe. L'animateur de SLG afficha un petit sourire avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette sans aucune hésitation.

Le petit brun avait laissé la porte d'entrée déverrouillé et avait posé un bout de papier bien mit en évidence sur la table du salon à coté des costumes de ses doubles personnalités qu'il jouait dans "SLG". Sur la feuille Mathieu avait écrit quelques lignes.

" Bon si vous lisez ça c'est sûrement que je suis mort à présent. Je suis désolé de vous faire ça mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne plus voir _son _sourire idiot, d'entendre _son _rire digne des pires doublage de série ainsi que ne plus sentir _sa_ présence à mes coté ...Je _l'_aimais tellement mais il est partit sans que je puisse me confesser à lui. Avec _lui_ je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoi que se sois, _il_ savait toujours ce que je pensais, _il_ me réconfortait, me soutenait et faisait rire comme personne ne la fait avant lui. Alors voilà vous allez peut-être dire que je suis un lâche et vous aurez sans doute raison de dire ça car je n'est pas eut le courage d'affronter son décès, je n'est pas eut le courage de vous mentir en disant que tout allait bien et que je finirais par m'en remettre. Alors adieux les gars (vous vous reconnaîtrez sans nul doute) je vous adore et bon courage pour la suite je vous souhaite d'être heureux

Adieux maman, papa, Mathilde et Thibault, je vous aime fort. Je vous laisse mon testament, il est sur la table.

Adieux mes fans vous avez toujours été géniaux et je peux vous le dire aujourd'hui vous êtes les meilleurs. Merci de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'à la fin, c'est grâce à vous que SLG est devenu ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui."

Quelque mois plus tard on put voir dans un cimetière les tombe de deux grand YouTube côte à côte, seulement une plaque résidait entre les deux tombes couverte de nombreux bouquets de fleur, elle disait " Deux âme-sœurs reposent ici, la mort les a réunis." Seul un message prévenu les fans de la mort des deux schizophrènes préférés de YouTube: '' En 2 mois nous avons perdu deux grands YouTuber de génie et des amis formidables" LinksTheSun. Ce message avait été publié avec une photo de Mathieu et Antoine.

The End


End file.
